


with you

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which John gets a new job, arrested, and a boyfriend all in the span of a few hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you

“You wanted to see me sir?” John stood at the door to Washington’s office, his hand still hovering in the air where he had knocked on the door.

“Laurens, good, take a seat. We’re just waiting for Hamilton.” Washington gestured at the two chairs in front of this desk, suggesting John take his pick.

“Who, sir?” At the last second the chair John had chosen had scraped across the floor, making it hard to hear the name Washington had said.

“Alexander Hamilton. He’s in the class that runs the other weekdays.”

John’s eyes widened in recognition of the name, Alexander was well known around campus; he ran the school’s news blog and was taking an overloaded class roster. Rumour had it he was trying to compete with Aaron Burr on who could finish school faster.

John hadn’t had the chance to meet him despite that Alexander was good friends with Hercules; the night the other man was supposed to come out with them was also the night that Alexander had led a protest at the student union and gotten arrested, leaving Hercules to go bail him out and John and Lafayette wondering just who Alexander was.

“I take it by that reaction you’ve heard of him,” Washington sounded vaguely bemused and John had to guess that was the ghost of smile on his lips but the professor had a reputation on his stoicism that wasn’t unfounded.

“Yes, never gotten a chance to meet him however.”

“Sorry I’m late sir,” A voice said at the doorway and John looked over to see Alexander breezing into the room and take a seat at the chair next to his.

The other student looked, for lack of a better word, exhausted and energetic all at once. There were bags under his wide dark eyes that were taking in every detail in the room, including John himself; the intelligence in them made John feel that Alexander was picking apart every piece him of him but he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

Alexander’s hair was swept back into a low ponytail with strands slipping out that he impatiently pushed back, grinning at John and sticking out one hand.

“Alexander Hamilton.”

“John Laurens.” He shook Alexander’s hand with a grin of his own, noting that Alexander’s hand seemed unusually calloused for someone who spent so much time writing on a computer – or so he assumed given the amount of articles that came out daily.

“And now that the introductions are over…” Washington’s voice made them jump in realizing he was still in the room, they both sheepishly letting go of the others hand and turning to face Washington. “I need a favour from you both.”

“I’m in, whatever you need sir.” Alexander jumped in, suddenly serious.

“Hamilton,” Washington sighed, “Just hear me out first. I know you’ve got an overtaxed schedule, despite my suggestion that you drop some, but you also made a request at the beginning of the semester to be my TA.”

“My offer still stands of course.” Alexander cut in again and John hid an amused smile at how enthusiastic Alexander was. It was almost endearing.

“Which is why I’ve decided to take it, however,” Washington stressed the word, holding up his hand before Alexander could say anything, “I called Laurens here to offer him the same thing and take part of the load. If he’d like to.”

Alexander turned back at John, excitedly grinning, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

John let off a choked laugh, “I don’t mind taking the job sir; I had been hoping to get the opportunity at some point.”

“Good,” Washington nodded at him, “I’ll need your help keeping an eye on Hamilton.”

Alexander let out a noise of disagreement, “I’m not that bad.”

Washington stared at him until Alexander sunk down in the chair.

“Just fill out the required forms at the office,” Washington continued, “My secretary can help you out. Dismissed.”

He turned away from them to look back at the papers on his desk and Alexander looked over at John, inclining his head towards the door and they both stood up, said their good byes and walked out.

After shutting the door behind him John took another step forward only to almost bump right into Alexander who had stopped and turned around to look at him again.

“You’re the same Laurens that Hercules has mentioned right? What’s your political background, I think I saw you at a protest once, was it black lives matter?”

John blinked and nodded, “Liberal, and it’s an important issue that needs working on.”

Alexander grinned, “Been arrested?”

“Once.”

“Want to go to another protest with me?” Alexander glanced at his phone and then back at John.

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Why not.”

~~

Two hours later Hercules and Lafayette were laughing at both of them.

“I see we’re going to have to get a new supply of income now that you two have met.” Hercules chuckled, signing their bail papers.

“I’ll pay you back.” John promised and he would with his next paycheck from his off campus job at the book store.

Alexander’s arm fell over his shoulders, bringing John closer, “You’ve got to appreciate the start of a beautiful relationship, Herc.”

John faltered for a second on the word relationship, looking over at Alexander, “Was this a date?”

Alexander looked back at him, perplexed, “Of course! I mean I haven’t kissed you yet but I figured we could wait to get home to do that.”

Lafayette and Hercules were just barely not laughing.

“Unless you don’t want to date,” Alexander frowned, slightly pulling away.

“That’s not the case,” John said quickly, “I just wasn’t thinking a protest would be the perfect date kind of material.”

Alexander shrugged, “It gives good insight, how long someone’s willing to stay and protest what they believe in and if they’ll be arrested with you.”

Alexander broke off into a yawn.

“I think we should get you home.” John said.

“Nope. Need to write this up while it’s still fresh, come on.” He slipped his arm off John’s shoulder to grab his hand and pull him along but John stalled.

“And then sleep.” John told him, looking at Alexander with some concern.

“Fine,” Alexander conceded, “If nothing else happens.”

“Only one day and you two are married already.” Hercules shook his head, “Damn I knew you both worked fast but this something.”

“We didn’t even get an invite.” Lafayette sighed overdramatically.

“Keep that up and you never will.” John muttered to them as they all walked out, his hand still holding Alexander’s.

“We should drop our TA forms off along the way,” Alexander said, muttering a list of things that needed to get done and hardly taking a breath between them.

Later that night as John was rereading notes for a class as Alexander typed up their experiences at the protest it would occur to him how bizarre the day had gone with a job offer and then a boyfriend.

Not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly 100% sold on this one but I thought I'd give it a shot


End file.
